


Finally and forever

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL WEDDING, Fluff, It's a wedding, M/M, Wedding, ahhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: MARRIAGE
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Finally and forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have only been to two weddings in my life, and the last one was like four or five years ago, so like... I don't remember how weddings are supposed to go. Welp, enjoy anyways!

“KUROOOOOOOO!” Koutarou groaned, adjusting the tie of his suit. “I can't take the wait anymore! When can I see Akaashi?!”

“Bro, you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! You'll be able to see him at the ceremony,” Kuroo sighed, tucking a stray hair back into place on Koutarou's head.

“Mphm…” Koutarou crossed his arms and huffed. “But I want a good luck kiss!”

“Oh my god-” Kuroo smacked Koutarou upside the head. “Calm down, and get your head in the game! This is Akaashi we're talking about, there is no possible way for this to go downhill.”

Koutarou pouted his lip, smoothing down the jacket of his dark blue suit. “You think so? That I can't mess this up no matter what?”

“Course not, idiot! It's  _ your _ wedding, so don't go all emo mode. Be happy! This is the moment you've been waiting for ever since you realized you were in love with your setter,” Kuroo gave Koutarou a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah! I love my setter!” Koutarou pumped his fists in the air triumphantly. “My setter,  _ my _ setter! Akaashi's my setter! I love him! Great pep talk, Kuroo! So, when does the ceremony start?”

Keiji frantically looked himself up and down, searching for anything to fix. He smoothed down his clothes again and again, until a kind hand stopped him.

“Akaashi, it'll be alright. Everything is perfect, and you look beautiful,” Sugawara smiled softly. “Don't worry so much. Just enjoy your special day, okay?”

“Y-you're right… you're right! Everything will go smoothly! I hope…” he sighed, looking into his own eyes. “When do I walk to the aisle? Who's walking me? Oh God, what if I trip? What if my hair gets messed up-”

“Akaashi.”

“Right! Sorry,” he stammered. “Everything is going to be alright.”

The bell chimed, and Keiji heard the very familiar, “HEY HEY HEY!” from outside. He giggled, thinking of Koutarou. 

Suga added the last few details, such as a few sparkles in Keiji’s hair and the veil over his head, then held out his arm for Keiji to take. “Shall we head over now?”

“Yeah… let's head over.”

Keiji walked down the pathway leading to the aisle, and when he looked up, Koutarou was gazing longingly and lovingly at him, mouth agape in surprise.

Keiji looked down as he walked forward, bouquet in his hands, Suga guiding him down the aisle. He studied himself, smiling softly at the knee-long skirt he wore, as well as the three-quarter sleeve silk blouse. He felt a million eyes on him, but he only looked up to focus on Koutarou's. 

“We are gathered here today to witness this eternally binding between Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, who will be joined as one in spirit. With love as their guide, these two will embark on an incredible journey, unlocking hidden attributes to one another that only they are able to see,” Asahi read from his book, which lay open in his hands. “Koutarou, please recite your vows of devotion.”

“AKAashi!” Koutarou began with a beaming smile. “I have no idea when I started loving you. It could have been when I first saw you, the first moment we touched hands, may it be on accident or on purpose, I’ll never know. It could have been the first time you set for me, or the first time you praised me for a good spike. It doesn't matter how or when or why I fell in love with you, it just matters that I did.” Koutarou took hold of Keiji's hands. “And I'll be damned if I ever stop loving you. Which won't happen, until the entirety of Hell freezes over! But yet I wouldn't know because the only place I know is Heaven, and that's whenever I'm with you…”

“And Keiji, your own vows.”

“Bokuto-san, I first knew I loved you when you said you wanted me to set for you. I never thought I was good enough for anything, but you proved me wrong in just a few minutes. You showed me that even someone as boring and normal as me can help someone as extraordinary as you. You came to know me as a friend, and accepted me even if I wasn't the best setter, or the most outgoing person. I'll always be thankful for that, and that is the reason why I am standing in front of you right here and now,” Keiji squeezed Koutarou's fingers tightly. 

After the statements of devotion were said by Asahi and repeated by both Keiji and Koutarou, the rings were brought up by Hinata on a smooth silk pillow. Koutarou slipped one onto Keiji’s ring finger, and Keiji did the same for Koutarou. “With these rings, the seal is complete. You may now kiss your husband,” Asahi finished, taking a step back.

Koutarou leaned forward, smiling as he captured Keiji's lips in a tender embrace. Keiji melted, wrapping his arms around Koutarou's neck and fiddled with the ends of his hair. The crowd cheered, their love and support fueling Keiji's confidence. 

_ Finally, after so many years…  _

_ Keiji is mine. _

_ Koutarou is mine. _

_ Forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> TWICE IN ONE DAY BECAUSE FLUFF FLUFF ALL FLUFF AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO SHUT UP


End file.
